The Tripartite Reconstruction of a Damaged Spirit
by WeatherWatch
Summary: After the war, Pansy is an intangible mess. A character study of sorts. - FreeVerse-
1. collapse

**After the war, Pansy is an intangible mess. A character study of sorts.**

**Disclaimer: I gain nothing but satisfaction and maybe a few reviews, if I'm lucky.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>the tripartite reconstruction of a damaged spirit"<strong>_  
><em>every day's an endless stream  
>of cigarettes and magazines<br>( _homeward bound_ ; _simon & garfunkel _)

* * *

><p>.<br>_first act_  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>; mistake after mistake after mistake ;<br>that is the life of the i n s i p i d  
>Pansy Parkinson.<p>

**black** hair|**black** eyes|**black** heart  
>the girl<br>(yes '_the'_ : not '_a_')  
>who would've <em>sold<em> the  
><strong>- s a v i o u r<strong> -  
>to Voldemort.<p>

That's how they remember her.

-:-

She is hopeless.  
>An empty shell, abused and alone in a world that has been more than fickle to her<br>tarnished pureblood ideals

"  
>Once I was a princess; once I was a queen<br>_(she thinks)  
><em>but no longer

now I am nothing.

"

-:-

Spitefulness and stupidity  
>have led her <strong>no<strong>_where_  
>except<br>- loneliness –

_**&&  
><strong>_the world is not kind to  
>fallen wretches<p>

|_oh, how she knows _that_ truth_|

but ambition, it _curls_  
>like the tendrils of smoke from her cigarettes<br>and she will  
>clawclamourclimb<br>her way up the pedestal again

she will ascend from the depths  
>to which she sank<br>(fearful and desperate)  
>a child living in a<br>world at war

-:-

* * *

><p><strong>End, part one.<strong>

**Please, read and review responsibly.**


	2. redesign

**The second third, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>.<br>_second act  
><em>.

* * *

><p>this brave new world<br>isn't _her_ legacy

-no-  
>Miss Parkinson is not<br>a c c u s t o m e d  
>to waiting in the wings<br>(being tossed aside)  
>for <strong>mud<strong>_bloods_ and _blood_**traitors**

but the sorting hat is rarely wrong  
><strong>&amp;&amp;<strong>so she'll harness her **ambition** like the barely tameable thoroughbred it is  
>ready to break/it in  
>to conquer <em><strong>&amp;&amp; <strong>_to prosper

she has time yet

no brand marks her skin  
>her only alliance found in the words of a terrified child<br>| Azkaban does not beckon as it beckons him|

-:-

yes, _sir_  
>no, <em>sir<em>  
>three bags full, <em>sir<em>  
>the novelty of working for a living wears off within hours<br>(after the first twelve customers who she'd rather **hex** first and **serve** never)  
>there are veiled jibes, pointed remarks<br>and Pansy discovers what it's like to feel  
>(unfairly) t a r g e t e d<p>

but somewhere inside her is a fighter  
>and every cut is another reason to force the climb<br>- she won't be this fallen creature forever -  
>(not if she can help it)<p>

"

yes, marm  
>no, marm<p>

actually, marm, I preferred the last

"

- ah, there's the change -  
>it's not quite perfect (but then what is?)<br>_**&&**_Parkinson is no longer the tainted child  
>; the <strong>beastly<strong>_little_girl ;  
>; pug-faced and precocious ;<br>not at all  
>she's learning and ascending<br>finding out the truth behind all these words and falsities

still  
>it's not the end<br>(_oh, no_)

she has time yet

-:-

* * *

><p><strong>End, part two.<strong>

**Read and review responsibly, please and thank you. **


	3. reconstruct

**And now for the finale; I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>.<br>_third act  
><em>.

* * *

><p><strong>hello<strong>  
>who's this?<p>

is that reflection really _you_?

-:-

no more tear-stained _cheeks_;  
>no broken <em>heart<em>;  
>no damaged <em>spirit<em>;

Pansy's finding out what it is to **heal  
><strong>to live and be _**adored**_  
>(<em>yes, that's right – in amidst all this <em>_**topsy**_turvey_ growing up  
>Miss Pansy's found something akin to love<em>)

he's not blond,  
>or rich,<br>or _unfailingly_ pure  
>but he's <em>hers<em>and_hers_alone  
><em><strong>&amp;&amp;<strong>_ she thinks that maybe she could fall in love with him until  
>f o r e v e r or b e y o n d<br>because he's forgiven everything and more  
>to love her – this <strong>brown<strong> **eyed** **boy**  
>with a heart of gold and love for one<br>/one **patched** **up** **girl**  
>with a thousand <em>skeletons<em> rioting in her past/

. and yet .

- the past is a different girl -  
>(<em>almost<em>)

-:-

**Miss Parkinson**'s still shallow  
>; egotistical and somewhat prejudiced;<br>but she's _balanced_ now with _compromise  
>&amp;&amp;<em> look at where it's taken her

up the ladder; round the cape  
>through the valley of death and back<br>- back to the realms of the living -

so here's to _happiness_  
><em><strong>&amp;&amp;<strong>_ concession  
>to middle ground and <em>rehabilitation<em>

because perfect is a myth  
>and life's too short<br>for burning bridges

|_yes, that she knows for sure_|

-:-

* * *

><p><strong>End, whole.<strong>

**Read and review responsibly, please and thank you. This has been the most fun FreeVerse I've written so far, I think. I don't mind Pansy, for all she was a right cow all through Hogwarts. I like to think people can change, partially, and become somebody better than they were in school. **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, and to those who will do so. I appreciate it immensely.**


End file.
